Team 3: Flames of Passion
by Gemakai
Summary: Beginning from start of the Chuunin Exams, This story follows the path of Katsuro, Nekai, and Onimaru, Three Ninjas from the Hidden Fire Village.
1. Part I

Team Flames of Passion

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto nor anything related to Naruto. I do however own my characters in this fic, so bow to my superiority! HAHAHA!

* * *

Three Genins, whose forehead protector symbols looked like a W with a I right under it, entered the cozy Hidden Leaf Village. The black haired young man wore a black sleeveless shirt with bandage coating his entire body (except his feet) under his neck, and a pair of dark blue pants with a fire art rising from the bottom. The blond girl with violet stripes across her cheeks and arms had on a red Chinese Gi and White jeans. The gray-haired one wore a sand-colored cloak and brown gloves. However, like most ninjas, they all wore sandals. The first two gazed around the beautiful village, marveling it's uniqueness. Tall, colorful buildings in every direction, some yellow, a few green, others red, and several were a complete mix of all sorts of colors. Then there were trees, not the rare trees that are rarely seen around the Fire Village, but trees with a different, not as rough type of bark and gentle leaves, unlike the sharp ones their trees carried. They highly preferred these trees over their own.

"So…" Nekai began, a bright smile on her face, enjoying the view. "This is Konoha. It's puurrrty!" Her voice purred as she spoke.

"Yea, sure seems more colorful." Katsuro spoke his mind.

Onimaru hmphed, his eyes didn't show too much interest in this lively environment. "Too much green…it's annoying." Nekai glared back at her teammate, "What? It is!"

"You're too negative, Onimaru, you need to lighten up a little!"

The brooding genin looked away and hmphed again. Nekai sighed and decided to let the party pooper sulk. They came to a tall building in the center of the village and went in. It was like the ninja academy back home, cept that it went up and not down. The color was different too, green outlining the doors and yellow walls.

They noticed several chuunins taking nomination forms and went to hand them their own. The chuunin glanced at the papers and then them, then the papers, then them again.

"It doesn't say where you're from."

"Yea! We can't tell you that!" Nekai said statically, "It's a secret! A SUPER secret!"

"But…in order for you three to properly attend the Chuunin Exam, so if you would, please fill out whe-" Suddenly, an explosion of smoke occurred behind the three genins, surprising both them and the chuunin in front of them. "Who…the…?" the chuunin stared, so downfounded that the tooth pick in his mouth nearly fell out.

And what stood there when the smoke vanished was an late 20s-year-old blond haired woman, wearing a tight red gi along with a pair of black shorts and arm covers.

"M-Myo Sensei!" The three genins immediately identified the obnoxiously loud woman.

Myo grinned widely and laugh that loud laugh that made her students shudder, "Hey there. Thought I'd come and check up on you guys. How was the trip?"

"Not too bad, Sensei." Said Katsuro.

"The country side was purrty!" Mewed Nekai.

"Not enough moments to train." Complained Onimaru.

Myo giggled as she scratched her hair, "That's good, I thought you might run into trouble or something."

"Excuse me," The Chuunin, with his his toothpick back in his mouth. "I need to know where you and your team is from or else, they can't be in the Chuunin Exam."

The Jounin quirked a brow at the chuunin and jumped over her students to get to him and smiled slyly at him, a plan coming to mind. "We don't HAVE to tell you where we're from." Her young face was so beautiful, with glimmering emerald eyes and purple clan markings on her cheeks. "Do we?"

The chuunin's cheeks glowed with a blush, as Myo traced her finger along his face. "Um…well…" Then he quickly wrote something on his clip board, "Okay! From Konoha! You're free to go on!" he said quickly.

A giggle and a kiss on his nose were rewards from Myo, "Thanks, cutie!" And she looked to her genins. "All right, catch you guys later. Good luck with the exam!" Then a poof of smoke later, she was gone.

"She's so weird!" said Katsuro immediately shouted after she left, while Nekai was covering her face in embarrassment and Onimaru remained quiet. Although, they knew this was how their Sensei was, around people they've never been around before, it was unbearably embarrassing.

"Okay then," The chuunin, regaining his composure, caught their attention again. "Head up to the third floor and head to the room at the end of the hall. All the other genins should be there."

"Right-o!" Nekai immediately cheered up from her shy state, and grabbed Katsuro's and Onimaru's arms. "Let's Gooo!" She raced towards the stairs, helplessly dragging her teammates along. They hurried to the next floor and then to the third floor and there in front of them were two door wide entrance.

The hyper kunoichi raised her hand in triumph and hopped from foot to foot, "Yoush! All right! Let's go!" And she hurried in, it was time to show how much she had improved since she became a genin.

"Hmph, I hope this is worth it." The darker of the two shinobi muttered before he went in. His wish of acknowledgement laid before him in the form of a test, a test of his strength and wisdom.

Katsuro merely cracked his knuckles; this was it. This was his chance to fight the strongest of opponents in the world; his fists were shaking with excitement. He went in. One of their greatest challenges was about to begin.

* * *

Gemakai: Well...there you go. I hope you guys liked it. More is to come! So stay tuned to our station! 


	2. Part II

II

* * *

They were greeted with vicious glares and a few unwelcoming growls from various genins from the five other ninja villages: Rain, Sand, Rock, Mist, and of course Leaf Nins. "Wow, talk about hate at first sight." Spoke Katsuro, chuckling at his own joke.

"You're a moron, Katsuro." Said Onimaru, dully.

They took a spot amongst a empty spot in the back of the room. Onimaru could feel eyes following them, as well as hear several comments about them. "What Village are they from?" "What's with the cloak on that gray-haired one?" "Heh, they must have no idea what they're up against." Were only three of many other remarks that they heard.

Perhaps it was a mistake coming here, Onimaru decided and almost got up to leave, but Katsuro grabbed his shoulder "Ignore them." He whispered, and a moment later, Onimaru sat back down. Katsuro wasn't the top genin in their village; he wasn't the strongest and definitely not the wisest, but he had his morals, which were pretty thoughtful to listen to. Having worked with Katsuro for nearly a year, Onimaru knew this, and decided to follow his orders…most of the time.

"Never seen Forehead Protectors like yours before." Another genin, one with gray hair and glasses, came up to them. "Where are you cute little genins from?"

"What was that?" Onimaru nearly jumped at the stranger, and he would have to if Katsuro hadn't pulled him back.

"Hey, hey, relax, little ninja. I meant no offence."

"…I don't like being called…'cute'."

"My apologies, I was just curious, that's all." He pushed up his glasses and smiled. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto. And I am only curious about where you ninjas are from."

"We can't tell you that!" shouted Nekai, "It's forbidden to reveal the location of our village!"

"Heh, well at least you're loyal to your village." He smiled at Nekai, a calm smile that suddenly put all three of them at ease, "Besides, it wouldn't really matter. I already know about your little Fire Village…Kaki Katsuro, Yuri Nekai, and Giri Onimaru." Suddenly, all their eyes were focused on Kabuto. "Got your attention, did I?"

Onimaru's eyes glared with the sharpness of kunais and swords, "How do you know about our village?" he said as he reached under his cloak, knowing it was vital for the village to remain secret, even to other ninjas.

"Please, relax, Onimaru-kun." Said Kabuto reached into his purple jacket and pulled out three pieces of paper, blank cards. "With these; Nin cards."

"Nin Cards?"

"Cards with information that can only be revealed with charka. I'll show you." He placed them down and pressed a finger to one of them. Then he began spinning the card around and around, then a small puff of smoke popped out from the card and it became much less plain. There was a picture on it, too, a portfolio, Katsuro's face. "This is my card on you, Katsuro-kun." He smirked up at the Fire Nin. "However, only your name, home, and the types of missions you've done are all I know about. It's the same for your companions as well," he glanced to Onimaru and Nekai. "I'm really interested in knowing what kind of Jutsu you three learn in your Fire Village."

Nekai was speechless, how could he have known about them, let alone their village. There should have been no leaks…unless…

"Oh! HEEEY! Nekai-chaaan!" A high-pitched squeal from across the room sent shivers up Nekai's spine. No, she thought, it couldn't be. "What's wrong, Nekai-chan? Don't you realize that I'm actually talking to you?"

Nervous laughter escaped from Nekai's lips as the turned to the approaching girl, "Heheh, Oh, Motome-chan. What are you doing here?"

Motame smiled as reached Nekai, "You almost seem embarrassed that I am." She brought her hand in front of Nekai's forehead, "You SHOULD be grateful." And flicked her finger.

"Great…" Onimaru murmured to Katsuro, "It's Motame-baka."

Motome glared at Onimaru and stared fiercely into his eyes, startling even him, the usually calm genin that Onimaru was best known as. "It's Motome you sniveling, whiny bastard and you best remember it!" She ran her finger through her fire red hair. "I'm going to be the best ninja from our village after all!" Her voice was loud and proud.

"Wait a minute. If you're here, then where are Kaji and Kokuro?"

Immediately Motome pointed a thumb over to her teammates, who sat on the other side of the room. "Right over there. I figured they'd be all right without me, so I decided I'd come see how your little team is doing..." She finally noticed Kabuto and glanced up at him. "Ooh! What do we have here?" She instantly went giddy over the gray haired Leaf Nin. "Those pretty eyes, that calm face, oh-ho-ho!" She seized his arm and snuggled it tightly. "Say, cutie! How about we just forget this silly Chuunin Exam and escape together? Living secret lives and changing our names! No one would ever know!"

Kabuto stared awkwardly at Motome, and tried to pull away, "Um, thanks, but I'd rather not."

"Oh right! I see! I mean, how would we be able live secret lives when everyone knows our faces!" Motome sniffled and went off to sulk, "Oh, the world is such a cruel place…"

"Um…" Kabuto glanced from Motome to Nekai, "Is she always like that?"

Nekai sighed, covering her face again, even more embarrassed. "Unfortunately…yes. You're probably the third one she's gone gah-gah over."

* * *

They waited for about 30 minutes, watching other Genin Teams come in and find spots to sit. Kabuto had already gone back to his team and watched the door for new ninjas as well. Then one team came in, which one member caught Onimaru's attention.

Actually, it was just the clan symbol on his back that intriqued him. "Uchiha…hmm." Word on the destruction of the Uchiha clan branched out even to Fire Village. Seeing a Uchiha here or anywhere was as rare as finding water in a dried out desert. Onimaru always wondered how it would be to battle against a Uchiha.

"Wow, that one guy is kind of cute." Said Motome, who had the nerve to move her team closer to the other Fire Nins. "Don't you think, Nekai-chan?"

"Well…" The cat like girl murmured, "I suppose he is…a little."

"Only a little? C'mon, you know he is."

Nekai looked away, acting blissfully ignorant. "I dun knooow…"

"Stop playing dumb, Nekai-chan, he's a hottie and you know it!"

The kitty ninja glared at Motome and got in her face like Motome got in Onimaru's face earlier. "Well I say he's not a hottie and that's final!"

"He is!"

"He's not!"

"He is!"

"He's not!"

"He is!"

"He's not!"

"Hmm, she's pretty cute." Katsuro spoke up.

"Shut up, Katsuro!" Nekai and Motome said in unison.

"No, seriously!" He pointed at another team that had gone to greet the new genins. Only one of them was female, a raven-haired girl with pale eyes and milky skin…oh, wait, now she's flaring red. Was she angry? No, she didn't look like it. "Yea, she's pretty good looking."

"Jeez, you're such a pervert, Katsuro-kun." Said Motome.

"Hehe, you know what they say, a guy can dream." Then Katsuro focused back on the other genins and then noticed Kabuto talking to them. He showed them his Nin Cards and said something to them. Then they were silent. Worry and fear overcame their motions, but Katsuro could understand. Kabuto probably just told them about how powerful the competitors were. One of them, a blond kid with a bright orange jump suit, was even shaking.

All of a sudden, "RAAAH HAHAH!" The same shaking kid let out a mighty cry that caught everyone's attention. "Listen up! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I won't lose to you bastards! You got that?" Then he laughed loud and proudly. The sudden outburst both amused and intrigued Katsuro's taste for a good fight.

He tried assorting different words in order to describe what he thought about this excited genin no older than himself and finally decided on, "He's got a big fire in him."

"He's funny." Said Nekai as she laughed, "I like him!" Suddenly, an ill feeling came over the Fire Nins.

Someone…or something was moving quickly through the crowd of ninjas. Onimaru reached into his cloak but Katsuro gestured him to stop and Onimaru lowered his hand. Suddenly, two ninjas jumpd out of the crowd and threw several kunais at Kabuto. The Leaf Nin easily dodged it, and then a third one came down and swiped his hand at Kabuto's face, which he also avoided. Yet, something didn't seem right. A few moments later, his glasses shattered and he said something to the Sound Nins. He smiled, and then fell to his knees as if someone had dealt a lethal blow. He shuddered like a scared child before he unexpectedly threw up.

"Eew!" Nekai covered her mouth in digust, "What…just happened to him?"

"Apparently, he just tossed his cookies." Said Kaji, whose arrogance was reward with a slap to the head from Motome. "Ow! What that for?"

"For being an idiot."

The ninja forehead protectors had a music note, so the Fire Nins guessed they must be from the newly formed Hidden Sound Village. "Add that to your fancy cards." The leader of the three stated menacingly.

An explosion at the front of the room caught all the ninjas attention next with a thunderous voice, "Shut up, you worthless bastards!" And in it place of the smoke stood a tall, terrifying man with a cut up face and heavy trenchcoat, along with many chuunins behind him. "Thanks for waiting," he began forebodingly, "I'm the examiner for the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki."

* * *

Gemakai: Review, ma homies!

Astar: (Summons thunder on the foolish Gemakai)

Gemakai: I SEE IT! THE LIGHT! (passes out)


End file.
